Transformation of the Aura Guardian
by AltoAbilityShipper37
Summary: Ash Arceus's Chosen and most powerful Aura Guardian in eons, has just lost against Tobias in the Sinnoh League. He felt like he had failed his pokemon but at long last he remembered a promise that he had failed to uphold. He began to ponder how to fix it when an idea came to his head. Altoshipping
1. Chapter 1

_**Well. Welcome I guess. So this is an AshxLatias fanfiction. I have not found many good Altoshipping stories so I decided to help with the lack of decent stories.**_

 _ **I know my story may go up and down and generally be all over the place, but I hoe it will still be at least half decent. I will try to update every 2 or 3 weeks but I offer no promises. I write whenever I get the chance. My chapters will all hopefully be about this length. So a few things to say though**_

 _ **1\. If you don't like the ship, you don't have to read this.**_

 _ **2\. Flames are not appreciated unless they are from Charizard torching an adversary.**_

 _ **3\. Constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated.**_

 _ **4\. If you want an OC to be added, send them to me by Private message so I can give credit.**_

 _ **5\. There will be certain scenes that are not appropriate for all audiances. These scenes will be warned about in the previous chapter and at the beginning of the chapter its in.**_

 _ **6\. There will be blood and gore as well as adult language.**_

 _ **7\. Most of all, if you are still here, enjoy.**_

 _ **WITHOUT FURTHER ADO...**_

 _ **NEVER GIVE UP UNTIL THE VERY END- Ashura Satoshi Ketchum- Pallet Town Boy Wonder**_

 _ **LIFE IS FULL OF MISERY. YOU MUST LOOK PAST THIS TO FIND WHAT IS TRULY BEAUTIFUL- Riley Gen- Aura Guardian/Head Guard of the Queen of Rota**_

It was a cloudless night with a full moon shining on a small campsite just off of the beach of Lily of the Valley island. There were 3 sleeping bags that could be seen, a brown, a pink and a blue.

Currently the young girl with blue hair and the young man with tanned skin were sleeping soundly as the Kricketune and Kricketot were chirping. The young boy, who is almost a man, with jet black messy hair was still awake just staring up at the sky while his mind was racing with a multitude of thoughts.

He had come so close to winning the Sinnoh league but he lost in the SemiFinals. He had done the seemingly impossible though. He took out his opponents Darkrai and his Latios.

Seeing said Latios brought to him a sad memory from the 2nd year of his journey. He had been visiting Alto Mare, The City of Water, a couple weeks prior to the Johto League. He had witnessed a young Eon Duo while there. He had befriended them rather quickly after he had protected the Latias, whom was disguised as a young girl, from a couple of Team Rocket Agents.

A couple of days later Latios and the Soul Dew had been captured and both of their energies drained. With the Soul Dew no longer in the spring a massive wave threatened Alto Mare but after being saved by Ash from entrapment, Latios alongside his sister Latias stopped the wave. The sad thing was that Latios had to give up his life to become a new Soul Dew as the old one had been rendered useless.

He was so into his thoughts that he didn't realise that the sun had now come up over the horizon, highlighting the sky in pinks and reds, orange and yellows. It was a magnificent sight to behold if one took notice but his mind was elsewhere, "I wonder how Latias is doing?" he said out loud. The tanned young man, having been up making breakfast heard and was surprised by the fact that the boy was awake.

"I didn't realize you were awake Ash." he said but got no response other than a massive yawn.

The boy, now identified as Ash simply stood and went to take a seat at the picnic table.

'something is troubling him. Though it could be his loss in the league.'

"Something bothering you Ash? You aren't acting yourself this morning?"

"Nothing's wrong. Just thinking about things. That's all."

"What about? You aren't the type to think about things."

There was no reply for about a minute before Ash said, "Latias. Is she alright without her brother and Bianca. I had heard that she started he journey a bit before the Hoenn League."

"I'm sure she's fine. But how does breakfast sound to you?"

"Not hungry right now Brock. I'm gonna go for a walk."

It was then that Brock noticed the bags under his friends eyes. "You didn't sleep well last night did you?"

"I didn't." Ash replied, getting up from his seat and walking into the trees to clear his mind a little.

While Brock was watching his friend walk away, he heard, "What's up with him? He never leaves like that."

Brock turned towards the blue haired girl and said, "I dont know Dawn. He wouldn't tell me what exactly but he did say he was thinking about an old friend."

"Really. Ash can think?" Dawn said barely restraining her laughter.

"I've seen him think about things but he didn't sleep at all last night." Brock said with concern etched into his face.

In a small clearing in the woods

Ash was sitting on a rock that rose up out of the ground about a foot with his eyes closed and a soft blue glow surrounding his body. He also had a Lucario next to him. It was a jackal like

Pokemon that was known to have the capability of using and manipulating aura.

The two just sat there meditating but Ash had been reaching out with his aura to find a specific aura signature. He knew that it would be quite far but it didn't really matter as he had a massive amount of power in his aura.

After looking for another 20 minutes he found it and established a link and sent, (Latias. Its Ash)

(Ash! How did you connect to me?)

(I am an Aura Guardian. So how are you?)

(Good though where are you? I'll come to you.)

(It would take a few days to get here. I'm in Sinnoh.)

(Stop joking around. The connection cant be this strong over that distance.)

(I am not joking. After all, I am Arceus' Chosen One.)

(Really?! Now I'm even more in love with you.) Latias accidentally blurted out through the connection.

(I feel like I'm gonna mess, Wait! WHAT?!)

Why am I blushing? Do I like her like that? Ash thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Latias was berating herself for her big mouth. She was sure that she just ruined her friendship with her first, and possibly last, love interest.

(I'm sorry if I ruined our-) Latias started before Ash said (No. You didn't ruin anything. In fact, I think I feel the same way about you. Though I have never been good with recognizing stuff about romance and the like.)

(Really? So you aren't upset or freaked out?)

(Well a little because it was so sudden but otherwise no. I am actually looking forward to seeing where this new revelation takes us.)

(Great! Oh I'm so happy! When are you going to visit?)

(Well I have to get a ferry to Slateport. Then another one to Olivine. From there I can have Staraptor fly me over to Alto Mare. So about two weeks unless I get Charizard from Charicific Valley then I could fly on him to Olivine. And that would take travel time down to just a few days.)

(Get Charizard and get here. As soon as possible. Pleeeeaaaassssse) Latias begged, wanting to see her beloved right away.

(Will do. And I might have found a way to communicate with your brother. I'll tell you when I get there.)

(Really wish I could bring him back though instead of just talking with him.) Latias said as Ash noticed her mood drop.

(I might have a remedy for that as well.)

(I hope so. I miss him so much.)

(Alright. I gotta go. My friends are looking for me and I haven't told them about me being a Guardian.)

(Why not?)

(I don't know myself it just doesn't feel right to tell them. Anyway, I- I love you.)

(Oh My love. You have my heart in yours as well.) Latias said causing both of them to break out in laughter at the playful midevil tone.

Ash finally calmed down an said (okay I really gotta go. Good day my Lady.)

With that he cut the connection, came out of his meditation, and instantly caught sight his two friends walking along a path in the forest not far from him.

He quickly leapt off the rock into the trees, Lucario following suit.

They went a good distance and stopped as Ash returned Lucario.

He then began to move along at a slow jog in the direction he had just come.

10 minutes later he had met up with Brock and Dawn, who had not badgered him of why he was thinking for so long, back at camp where he had instantly demolished the large amount of food that was made for when he had come back.

The 3 of them then set off to the Pokemon Center and arrive about half hour later.

"I gotta call Liza to get Charizard. I think I'm going to fly to Olivine. Then have Staraptor take me to Alto Mare." Ash said before going over to the video phones and putting in the number of the sole caretaker of the Charicific Valley.

A few rings later and Liza's face came up on the screen.

"Ash. How are you?" She asked

"Good. Though I was wondering if you could send Charizard over in his pokeball."

"Why in his pokeball? You usually have him fly to you."

"I am planning to take him flying from Lily of the Valley island to Olivine City. And as it is quite a distance, I don't want him to tire out."

"Alright then. I'll go get him. Be right back." Liza said before she disappeared from the screen. A few minutes later, she returned and said, "He is right here. Sending him now."

"Thanks" Ash said as a white light shone at the pokeball transfer machine for a few moments revealing a standard pokeball that held his oldest fire type and quite possibly most powerful Pokemon he owned.

"I got him. Thanks for sending him."

"No problem Ash. In fact he was itching to go with you."

"Really. Well take care. I gotta go."

"Will do Handsome."

"You do realize that I am off the market?" Ash said.

"No I didn't. Who is it? Misty? May?"

"No, no, and not telling."

"Why? And should I come over and beat it out of you?"

Ash scoffed, "Good luck trying."

"Oh yeah. Why is that?" Liza retorted.

"I have been training with my Lucario." Ash said calmly.

"Lucario? Isn't that the Pokemon that looks like a jackal? Fighting and Steel type. Capability of manipulation of Aura?" Liza questioned.

"That's the one."

"So what do you mean training?" she asked.

"Sorry gotta go. We'll spar if you can find me." Ash said cutting the call as he felt his friends approach him.

"Hey Ash. What took so long? Normally you get Charizard and run outside." Brock asked.

"Sorry. Liza was telling me that Charizard is one of the strongest in the Valley." Ash replied.

Dawn then started talking a mile a minute, wanting to see such a powerful Pokemon.

"Dawn calm down. You will have a chance to see him." Ash said.

Ash then walked out to a training field and released Charizard from the confines of his pokeball.

What took form was a massive nearly 12 foot lizard with large orange wings that were teal on the I side. It had a long neck that came to a head that was dragon-like with two horns protruding from the top, a long snout that had a couple of razor sharp white teeth showing at the tip. Its eyes were a deep yet firey blue and gave off a sense of knowledge and experience. It also had a long tail with a bright orange flame that occasionally flickered to a bright powerful blue. With arms as long as 2 meters, an as wide as a car, it had 3 large sharp claws on each of its hands. Its stomach was slightly lighter than the rest of its body.

After about 5 minutes of it just standing there, it gave a massive deafening roar that shook the ground, causing Brock and Dawn to lose their balance and fall. The roar then created a small shock wave, that once again knocked Ash's companions to the ground.

Once Brock found his balance again, he asked in a shaky tone of voice, "Is that the same Charizard that you caught back in Kanto?"

"One in the same." Ash said before turning to Charizard, "Let me see what you got."

Charizard promptly shot a massive Flamethrower at Ash, who reluctantly activated his aura and formed a light blue shield in front of him. The flames hit the shield and Ash grunted as the shield was barely holding. He added more energy to it before locking onto the flames and using their specific aura to redirect them back at Charizard.

Charizard was hit with his own flamethrower but shrugged it off easily as he ended s attack.

As the smoke from the attack cleared, the fire lizard saw his trainer within a light blue shield, causing some confusion as he never saw another Pokemon and he was sure that Ash couldn't pull of what he was seeing. After all, he was not even a Pokemon. He then took notice of Ash's eyes, which were glowing in a shade of blue matching the color of the shield.

A few moments later, the shield dropped and a blue sphere flew at him, which he smashed with a Dragon Claw before he was hit by another from behind. He took off to get a better vantage point.

He scanned the area with his sharp and well trained senses. Before he could see anything he was hit again by yet another orb of energy. It was 5 minutes and 30-50 blasts that hit later when he noticed Ash was missing. He was about to shoot off to look for him when his trainer appeared from thin air and slammed an aura sphere into his face, causing him to roar in pain.

Ash dropped to the ground, landing gracefully on one foot. He looked up, "Looks like someone else can join the training. Come on down buddy." He called up to his friend.

Charizard promptly lowered himself to the ground and looked at Ash expectantly with his arms crossed.

Ash sighed as he left only his aura sight on. He went up to his fire type and said, "I'll explain later. The others are coming to. The heat from your flames knocked them out.

Charizard nodded and used Roost to heal the minor bruises he gained from the small one-sided spar.

"Well that is one hot flamethrower. I don't want to get caught in his Blast Burn." Brock said.

Dawn could only nod and scream repeatedly about her hair being ruined by the heat.

Once Dawn calmed down, She, Ash, and Brock had gone to the docks for the group to go their separate ways, Ash flying on Charizard, Dawn and Brock sailing to Canalave City.

"Well. I'll see you guys back in Kanto." Ash said as he jumped on Charizard, landing smoothly at the base of his neck.

Brock said, "It was fun travelling with you through the years, but now I have a Scholarship of Pokemon Medicine for KJMU." (Kanto/Johto Medical University)

Ash looked at Dawn and chuckled lightly. Dawn went into a panic as she asked what was wrong, everything from her hair being messy to, ironically, her slightly revealing mini skirt being too long.

Ash having had another secret conversation with Latias, blushed at the of a mini skirt being any shorter.

"Nothing's wrong. Its just that with you being so uppity with how you look, I just have to wonder if it's safe to leave you alone." Ash said.

He received a harsh glare before Dawn retorted, "Well, I could always come with you. Spend some..."

Ash cut her off, "No. I am going to be meeting a special someone. And it is personal."

Brock gasped lightly, "Does Ash have a girlfriend? Is it May? Misty?"

Ash shook his head to the guesses. Ash subtly connected to Latias and said, "Nope and nope. Though I do have a very beautiful girlfriend."

As Ash had connected to Latias, she had heard what he said and blushed heavily, her normally white cheeks almost matching the deep red of her feathers.

"Who is it then?" Brock inquired.

"A little riddle for you Brock. You know her from a garden. Though in form of a Maiden. Brother she has lost. But an eternal love she has gained." Ash said, the words coming randomly but fitting nicely.

Once again Latias had blushed though not as heavily, as her heart aches a little at the mention of her brother.

Brock was puzzled. Ash had never been good with making riddles so it would have to be pretty obvious. This time though, he couldnt figure it out.

He was brought out of his thoughts as the ships horn was blown, signalling that it was about to leave port.

Dawn and Brock said their goodbyes and raced to board before, making it just in time.

Ash laughed a little because normally it was him running late. He then leaned up and spoke to Charizard, "Let go boy. Olivine here we come."

Charizard beat his wings once, launching immediately to a hight of 500 meters within seconds.

Ash said, "Stay for a moment buddy" before pulling out his pokegear and pulled up the map to see which direction he needed to go.

He soon found he needed to go southwest as there was a small chain of island that they could stop at for lunch and then due sout and they should arrive at Olivine by evening.

"Okay, turn 95° right and fly on."

A slight growl emanated from Charizard's throat as he followed the directions and took off over the open ocean.

3 hours into the flight Charizard had begun gesturing about how Ash had taken him on back at Lily of the Valley island.

"First I will say that I can understand you and any other Pokemon perfectly. 2nd, I am sure that you have heard of an ancient race of humans called Aura Guardians?"

Charizard had nodded slightly before it sunk in and ha asked, "So you are one of a supposedly extinct race of protectors that are somehow returning to the world."

"Yep. That sums it up. But I have an increased aura from being the chosen one."

"So Lugia wasn't talking tauros shit back at Shimouti Island."

"No but not just Lugia's chosen. But Arceus'"

That had stopped the fire type in his tracks.

He then looked back at Ash and said, "The Arceus! Lord of Creation! Master of All!?"

"Yes and correction, Lady Arceus."

"How do you know Arceus is a girl?"

"I had been at a Legendary Council. Once. But was sworn not to talk about anything that was there or had happened."

"Damn legends. Always so secretive. If I had the strength and skill I'd beat every secret that doesn't threaten the world out of them."

"Yeah. If. But see that island up there. Land there I'll make some lunch." Ash cut the conversation as the first of several Islands came into view.

Charizard nodded and landed on the sand of a small beach as Ash called out his pokemon on him. Torterra, Staraptor, Infernape, Garchomp, and Lucario appeared from their pokeballs and looked at the massive form of Charizard in awe. Infernape, also being a fire type was about to challenge Charizard to a fight but, Ash without looking up from the fire which was cooking a pot of stew and several different pots of pokefood, had said, "Infernape. I wouldn't do that if I were you. He barely got hurt by nearly 50 of my Aura Spheres."

The others stood in shock. Torterra, the most defensive of all of Ash's Pokemon but even he could only last through 23 or 24.

"That just gives me even more of a reason to get stronger." Infernape said as he walked up to the monstrous Flame Pokemon.

He then looked at Charizard dead in the eyes and raised a fist which ignited in flames and put it forward, "Rivals?"

The Flame Pokemon nodded and ignited a fist of his own before touching it to the fire monkey's own fire punch.

Even though it wasn't a battle, nor was it at full power, a small wave of power rolled off the 2 fire type Pokemon.

"Alright. Rivalry established. Lunch is done." Ash said as he finished cooking.

Lucario took his bowl and went off from the group a bit into the trees as did Torterra.

Pikachu and Staraptor went to a large rock jutting nearly 8 feet out of the ground as the new rival fire types went to eat on the hot sand.

Ash had eaten his share as the Pokemon were chatting, so he decided to explore the island a bit.

About 5 minutes of walking had passed before Ash felt a pull on his Aura. He tried to pinpoint exactly where but it felt like it was constantly changing position.

He had gotten a general direction and called for Lucario, who appeared moments later.

'Is something wrong, Master?'

"No just that I feel a pull on my Aura in that direction. I figured it be better if I had a partner in case there's trouble."

'Very wise. I will accompany you.'

"Then lets go."

They shot off to investigate.

WELL THAT IS THE END OF CHAPTER 1.

IF YOU HAVE AN OC YOU WOULD LIKE TO BE PUT IN THE STORY THEN LOOK AT MY PROFILE FOR HOW TO SET UP THE DESCRIPTION AND SEND ME A PRIVATE MESSAGE SO THAT I CAN GIVE CREDIT.

I WILL BE POSTING CHAPTER 2 SOON AS IT IS ALMOST DONE.

SEE YA NEXT TIME


	2. Chapter 2

WELCOME BACK TO RESURRECTION OF THE AURA.

THIS IS CHAPTER 2 AND I HOPE THAT AS YOU READ, YOU FIND IT BETTER THAN CHAPTER 1.

 _In any journey, you will find hardships. these are what make the adventure fun. -_ _ **Ashura Satoshi Ketchum**_

 _Protect those you care about. Without them, you have no will to survive. -_ _ **Anonymous Dragon Tamer**_

ANY WAY WE LEFT OFF WITH ASH AND LUCARIO INVESTIGATING THE STRANGE PULL THAT ASH CAN FEEL WITH HIS AURA YET LUCARIO CAN'T.

WE PICK UP ABOUT 5 MINUTES LATER.

Ash and Lucario came upon what appeared to be an ancient ruin. It was made of tall stacks of perfectly round boulders which puzzled them both. There was a door with many small etched in pictures many seemed insignificant but one pair of etchings caught his eye. Together, the pair showed a Latios and a Latias. They were around a raised section that looked like a button. Without thinking, he activated his aura and fed it to his hand, his fingers gaining a soft light blue glow as he pressed them against the outline of the Eon duo.

When he finished outlining them a bright light blasted through the stone door. Ash and Lucario had to shield their eyes as the light was bright enough to rival Solgaleo's Sunsteel Strike. After a few moments, the light faded and revealed the entrance open.

Looking inside, there was a lo g hallway that was bathed in pitch black darkness. Ash was now almost unable to resist the pull if whatever was inside. He looked at Lucario and they exchanged a wordless conversation before both nodded and entered, seeing perfectly thanks to their Aura Sight.

They continued down the long hallway in silence.

Lucario suddenly ran into a barrier. He transmitted to Ash that h couldn't go any further, only to get no response.

The Aura Pokémon scanned Ash's aura and the result disturbed him.

Ash was no longer in control of his own body or aura, which was getting increasingly more powerful.

Then Lucario saw a bright light a short way down the hall. The aura Pokémon was skeptical of this light, fearing that it had ill intent for his master.

Meanwhile, Ash just kept walking and said in a monotone voice, "Hello Latios."

'Is that Lucario yours?'

"Yes. Now did you bring me here?" Ash said as he regained control of his aura and body

'Indeed. I did in fact bring you here. The Eon Ruins.'

"I guess I can assume that is why there are millions of depictions of Latios and Latias from long ago."

'Yes. But I have an important question to ask you.'

"And what would that be? Protect your sister? Heal you with aura so you can safely return to her? Or do you need a transfer vessel to carry on your soul?" Ash asked teasingly unaware that the last one was correct.

'Actually, the last one is correct. Though there are some...side effects that you should be aware of.' Latios confirmed.

"Oh. I know them. I could die from an overload of aura. If I live, I may attain a form of the species that the soul is from. And I may be out for a god bit." Ash said, Latios ironically having his mind blown by how knowledgeable the clueless boy he knew was only 3 years later.

"I was not clueless. I just didn't have any interest in learning from books or lectures. At the time, I wanted to only learn from experience." Ash said in defense of his younger self.

'So, you admit you were a fool back then?'

"Yes. Now let us begin the soul vessel transfer." Ash said getting impatient as he was supposed to be back in the air by now and almost to Olivine.

Ash and Latios focuses their powers as Ash allowed Latios's Aura to enter his own. As they were doing so, Lucario was finally able to get into the room. As he looked around, he noticed a giant ball of light blue energy that had strings of darker blues and mild pinks strewn through it. He senses a massive amount of aura and also that it was being transferred. From what, he knew not. To what, was a different story. He knew it was going into his trainer and the amount was massive.

He checked for stability of his trainer's aura and found it to be strangely calm. It almost seemed too calm.

Ash suddenly screamed in pain as he was shot up. Just before he could hit the roof, he stopped and floated there, his head drooping to one side and his limbs limp.

Lucario yelled, 'Master!'

At first there was no response. Then after roughly a minute, a blue and pink energy started to come out of his trainer's body. It started swirling around him, enveloping him in a sphere of energy. As this was happening, Lucario had felt a strong source of Aura enter the room, though he was too engrossed in what was happening to his trainer to pay much attention to it.

Seconds turned into minutes which had nearly turned into a full hour as the energy had still not dissipated.

 _I am going to get Master out of there. He could be getting hurt._ Lucario thought to himself as he prepared an Aura Sphere. He leapt at the sphere and shot the sphere of aura, heading straight for the energy sphere that was now lessening in intensity. Just before it could make contact, it was stopped in it tracks, as was Lucario who had prepared a Power-up Punch. Lucario tried to move but found that for some reason he was unable to do so. He focused his aura to scan the room to find the source of the stronger than normal psychic hold.

It took him a bit as the force was also suppressing his aura, but he found it to be one that he had never expected to meet in his entire life.

A Latios, one half of the Eon Duo, and supposed Guardian of Alto Mare, the place they were traveling to, was floating by a small fountain, eyes surrounded by a soft blue glow, not much different from Aura's glow but still different.

'I wouldn't do that if I were you. He is currently undergoing a transformation of sorts.' A strong yet soft voice was heard in his head.

'It is a pleasure to meet with one of your kind.' Lucario said as he tried to bow his head, achieved through some difficulty because of the strength of the psychic hold.

'Could you let me down?' he asked.

'Do you promise not to disrupt the process?' the Latios said in response while lowering the Aura Pokémon to the ground, receiving a nod in return just as the hold was lifted.

A few moments later, the energy above their heads pulsed out and began growing. It then exploded in a brilliant display of light.

The light then slowly faded away, revealing a Latios. But this one was quite different.

Instead of being blue, there was black and where a normal Latios was white, was a light yet deep blue. The triangle on its chest, which was normally red, was now a golden white.

The creature opened its eyes, revealing amber irises with blood red pupils.

Its body was sleek and had a smooth look to it. This was accentuated quite well by the toned muscular look. Its wings were long and lean, allowing for maximum speed. It looked like it was born for a high speed high altitude fight.

The oddly colored Latios was slowly lowered to the ground as it looked around in slight confusion.

Another light blue energy appeared a dissipated revealing a regular Latios.

This Latios shook his head and looked around. He then spotted the strangely colored Latios and his entire body was flooded with jealousy as he would almost kill to have half the looks of the young and different Latios.

He had been shaken from his thoughts as a voice rang inside of his head, 'So it worked. And I look really cool.'

He had been initially surprised before he remembered that Aura Guardians used energy similar to Psychics so it was not too much of a stretch to believe that Ash, who was an Aura Guardian, had already figured out telepathy as both Guardians and Psychics could do so.

'Just letting you know. Almost all Latios would kill to look half as good as you.'

'Really. I didn't realize that when I heard that you would almost kill.' Ash replied sarcastically.

Latios chuckled and said, 'Reading other's minds is dangerous. You could learn some things that you will wish to forget even if it's the last thing you do'

'Yeah. I know but I need a little Knowledge Transfer. Just the basics of the moves, strategies, and skills that you have.'

'Very well.' Latios sighed. It was the least he could do for changing Ash into a Pokémon.

'Latios. You know that you don't have to repay me. I did it with no thought of a reward.' Ash said as he knew the more experienced Eon would surely bring it up.

'I know Ash. But I want to help you. After all how are you going to impress my sister if you don't have any knowledge of how your new form works.'

'I don't think I need to impress her. I was actually on my way to visit her'

'Now Ash. We both know how hard it is to impress Latias.' Latios countered.

'Not that hard if you saved her life twice, her brother's once and already have a relationship with her.' Ash replied smirking as he waited for Latios's reaction.

'You may have saved our lives but... Wait! WHAT?!'

'What?' Ash said nonchalantly.

This only angered Latios further as an overprotective brother to Latias.

'YOU ARE ALREADY IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH MY SISTER?!' Latios yelled as Ash nodded and said, 'Have been for only a couple of days.'

'Do not hurt her or your guts will be spilled all over Pallet Town.'

WELL. IF THAT AINT A CLIFF TO FEAR, I DONT KNOW WHAT IS. WELL THAT IS RHE END OF THE CHAPTER...

NOT. THIS CHAPPIE AINT LONG ENOUGH. LET US CONTINUE.

Ash gulped nervously because he knew how protective Latios was of his sister.

'I would never hurt Atia. She is my world. She kept me strong even when neither of us knew it. And when I battled that other Latios, you know who came to mind. Your sister. Because I felt guilty for not visiting after the silver conference like I promised. Then even more as I didn't visit after the Ever Grande conference. Now after the Lily of the Valley Conference, I began to wonder why I still haven't won. It's because I can't find it in me to win when the one being that completes me is not by my side. I need her more than she knows. I would just about give up all of my Pokémon just so she could be safe.' Ash ranted and took a pause as he was surprised that he had just poured his heart out to the person that could be comparable to when a man asks a woman's father for his blessing to marry her.

Latios had been hit with wave after wave of guilt, love, passion, regret, but most of all, throughout the entire rant, he hadn't sensed a shred of insincerity. His thoughts were broken as he heard soft sobs. He looked at Ash and saw him on the ground as tears were staining his black feathers even darker as they soaked them up. It was at this point that he realized he had gone too far in his being protective of Latias.

'Ash.'

No response other than more sobs.

'Ash' Latios repeated.

Ash raised his head and looked at the normal colored Latios. After a few moments, he looked back down and continued to sob.

'I'm sorry for assuming that you would hurt Latias. I know you would never hurt anyone. Your heart and soul are as pure as they come. I'm sorry.' Latios paused for a moment before he said one last thing, 'Please forgive me."

Ash had stopped crying and was now floating. He nodded slowly and said, 'I got to go. Atia is waiting for me.'

Ash then sped down the hall and into the light of the afternoon. He then went high in the sky, relishing the feeling of wind in his feathers. He then sped past Lucario fast enough to pull him up off the ground. He then looped back as Lucario landed on his back. Ash then slowed a little and they were back at the campsite just in time to see Pikachu leading a meeting on finding Ash and Lucario.

Ash came to a halt and said, "Hey. I'm here."

Lucario jumped off and looked at Ash and said, "Well I am never flying again."

Torterra prepared an energy ball in case the strange black Latios decided to attack as Infernape and Charizard had immediately said, "Who the hell are you going around pretending you're our trainer?"

"Ash? These are your Pokémon?" Latios said, startling Ash.

Pikachu was shocked. "Latios. I. I thought you died."

"Why hello, my favorite electric mouse. No I didn't die. I only had my energy contained in the Soul Dew. That is until Ash here." Latios paused to look at the black and blue Latios, "used his aura to renew my own physical aura. But to do so he had to accept my aura as a part of his own, therefore gaining this form."

Torterra held the energy ball but said, "We should believe you why? And don't say just because you are a Legendary."

"Because Lucario can attest to it and Pikachu trusts me." Latios said calmly.

The aura Pokémon spoke up, "This is indeed Ash, our beloved trainer. He is the same, though his Aura is now much stronger."

"Yeah and this Latios has jet black feathers. Ash had jet black hair. Ash also had amber eyes, which this Latios has amber eyes. He is the same but I have to ask, Latios What the hell are you still doing here? Latias misses you." Pikachu piped up.

"This island was once a safe haven for Eons. The Eon Ruins lie on this island. It is where my soul was strongest and I just so happened to have found Ash." Latios answered.

Ash then was enveloped in blue light which revealed Ash dressed in his Sinnoh outfit. He lifted his pokeballs and returned all except Pikachu and Latios for obvious reasons.

He then transformed back into his Latios form and said to Pikachu, "Wanna get to Alto Mare tonight or tomorrow?"

Pikachu hopped on Ash's back and pondered the question a bit before saying, "I want to see some speed, so tonight."

Ash made a grin that Pikachu was unable to see and said, "You asked for it, so hang on tig...Ow. Don't pull the feathers." Ash looked back and saw that there was a small clump of feathers in Pikachu's hand. He then noticed the spot where the feathers had come from.

He was annoyed that it was in a very noticeable place as he craned his neck and started to fix the feathers surrounding the spot, hoping to cover it.

Latios was wondering why Ash wasn't in the sky yet so he went down and saw a small clump of feathers in the hands of a guilty looking Pikachu as Ash was trying to fix the surrounding feathers to cover the small patch.

Latios took pity on Ash as their feathers were very important to their pride. If a feather was out of place, everyone would take notice.

"Hey Ash, let me help." He said as he quickly smoothed the feathers neatly to cover the patch yet appear that they were not moved at all.

"Thanks. Now let's go." Ash said.

Several hours later, Ash and Latios were mere minute from seeing Alto Mare on the horizon. It was still only midafternoon but as they could both fly incredibly fast, they were able to make it to the City of Water quite fast.

Latias was in the secret garden having a snack of Sitrus berries when she felt 2 familiar energies approaching the city.

One was unmistakably her brother the other she couldn't quite place but it felt extremely familiar.

She flew up and sped off towards her brother's energy. When he came into view, she stopped in her tracks as she saw the strong, toned, and well-built black Latios that was next to him. But it wasn't because of those things. It was the coloration. Raven black feathers, resembling her lover's hair and the amber eyes that matched her lover's eyes. She heard his unmistakable voice, "Atia. I'm here. And so is your brother."

For once Latias was left speechless as the extremely handsome black Latios rushed forward and wrapped his strong arms around her, blushing so hard that her face was darker than her red feathers. She stayed there frozen in place by nervousness but soon she heard another voice that she knew was her brother's, "Been a long-time sister. Hasn't it?"

This snapped Latias out of her stupor, with her nuzzling Ash's face and saying, 'It certainly has. But where were you?"

Ash jumped in and said, "Well, even though Latios was inside of the Soul Dew, the dimension is a mirror of ours with several doors between this world and that. He went to The Eon Ruins, as he felt my energy approaching them and it is where the door was most open. He needed a Soul Vessel Transfer. That's where I come in. I had to accept a portion of his aura into my own and pour my own into him, giving him the required energy to regain his physical form. And because I accepted his aura, I am now a Latios. A very cool one too."

'Don't forget handsome.' Latias gushed and blushed as she once again took in his tantalizing form.

Ash blushed as he realized she was checking him out but decided to show off a little.

With the knowledge of how to use the moves thanks to Latios, he fired a Dragon pulse, the beam being rainbow colored. Once the beam was about 15 meters away, he used Psychic to form a sphere to contain the Dragon energy. He then executed Double Team. As he was connected to the PsychoDraconic sphere, it too was split into 20 copies. Ash then formed Shadow Claw in one hand and Dragon Claw in the other, each copy following the actions. Then they all shot up towards the sphere of PsychoDraconic energy, a light blue aura running off of each, indicating the use of Dragon Rush.

Each copy slammed into the spheres, promptly detonating them.

What was expected was a massive fire ball. Instead, the orbs burst into small rainbow sparkles that had differing shades of every color from red to blue, orange to green, yellow to purple, white to black, and brown to gray. In the center, was Ash as the sparkles suddenly swirling around him. He opened his eyes, allowing the light blue glow of aura energy to be seen.

Ash then glowed a light pink as an orb of energy was formed around him. Then, rays of this energy shot off in many directions, forming an irregular star shape as the light rays started to move, expanding and contracting, shortening and lengthening, left to right and up and down. They stopped when they were all pointed towards Latias, forming 4 small words that held a massive amount of meaning.

-I LOVE YOU ATIA-

With that, all the energy faded away revealing Ash right in front of Latias.

He whispered, "I love you, with all my heart." He then gently kissed her cheek.

Latias was spell bound. She was in shock of the beautiful display and the words and actions of her love. She launched herself at Ash and kissed him full on the lips, his soft yet firm and hers silky smooth. They both felt their spines tingle as they enjoyed themselves.

It lasted for nearly 2 minutes before Latios cleared his throat, "That is for when you are in private."

Ash broke off, much to Latias's dismay, before turning to Latios, "Shut it normal boy. We've both waited too long for this moment and you had to ruin it."

"Never call me Normal Boy. Even if I do have just the normal colors of a Latios. I will tear you to shreds."

"If you can catch me that is. Normal Boy." Ash retorted.

Latios had enough as he shot towards Ash, who promptly grabbed hold of Latias's claw hot off. Latios was never going to get him as both Latias and Ash were about twice as fast, Ash being 3 times as fast.

WE'LL, THAT IS THE END OF CHAPTER 2.

PLEASE REVIEW FAVORITE FOLLOW OR WHATEVER YOU WANT TO DO. IF YOU WANT TO SUGGEST A PLOT TWIST OR HAVE AN OC YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE, PLEASE SEND ME A PRIVATE MESSAGE SO I CAN GIVE CREDIT.

AGAIN, NO FLAMES.

SO, UNTIL NEXT TIME.

SEE YA

AltoAbilityshipper37


	3. Chapter 3

WELCOME TO CHAPTER 3

END OF CHAPTER 3...

#TROLLED

Sorry for that this is the real start right here.

About 2 weeks later, the sun shone on Alto Mare through a cloudless sky. It would have been peaceful, but there was a large amount of playful yet threatening banter that was heard within the Secret Garden.

"ASHURA SATOSHI KETCHUM. GET YOUR DRAGON ASS BACK HERE SO I CAN TEAR YOU ALIVE." Latios screamed in a fit of rage as Ash continued to taunt him while staying out of reach.

"Why don't you speed up Normal Boy?" Ash taunted once more.

"Or you face me like a man and not a coward." Latios shot back.

That comment caused Ash to stop in mid turn.

His face turned dark though a light blue glow appeared that cast an eerie shadow on his features, turning towards the more experienced Eon, said, "That is the last time you will ever call me a coward."

Ash disappeared and reappeared in his face. A Dragon Claw was thrown forwards and was barely held back by Latios using his own.

Latios backed up a bit as Ash smiled, a thought coming to mind.

"Why don't we have a little spar? Physical moves only." He suggested.

Latios thought for a moment and saw that it would help both of them keep their skills sharp. "Deal. To the faint?"

Ash nodded and started a countdown.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Go."

Ash burst forward and quickly slashed at Latios side with Dragon Claw, it being evaded by mere inches, another Dragon Claw came in retaliation but was parried by a Shadow Claw before another hit its mark on the normal Latios, causing a grunt of pain. Latios peeled back before charging in with Dragon Rush. This was countered by a double Dragon Claw that managed to divert the path of the attack while absorbing some of the energy.

Ash smiled as he banked right and spun his claws out to the side, and slightly longer than normal, having absorbed energy.

Latios tried to loop back but mid loop, he was hit by the spinning Dragon Claw. He howled in pain as more and more people of his stamina was whittled away with each successful hit. He went to back up, but in doing so, he left his chest wide open as he tried to form a pair of Dragon Claws to parry those thrown at him. Before he could do so his chest was hit by 3 quick strikes and then he got rammed by a Dragon Rush. He was shocked. He was a Latios since birth and was extremely familiar with his body, yet Ash who had been a Latios for barely 2 weeks, was, as humans would say, laying a hurting on him.

Latios knew almost everything when it came to battle and strategy, but he noticed that he had a massive lack of experience in an actual battle, and it was showing in a big way. He had almost no energy left and had taken several bug hits while he had only gotten a couple of grazing hits in against Ash, who showed no sign that he had even been hit at all.

Ash smiled as he observed Latios breathing very heavily.

"You still good to continue?" He asked slightly worried for his opponent.

Latios gave a grunt as he rapidly charged another Dragon Rush before taking off at high speed in the hopes of getting a decent hit in.

His hopes however were dashed as he was stopped cold by a single Dragon Claw that managed to absorb all of the attack's energy. He was then hit by a quick uppercut with the Dragon Claw as Ash spun and brought the attack back around, with extra force from the added momentum.

Latios screeched in pain and started falling towards the ground, his body limp as consciousness left him.

Ash saw this and projected a small amount of Psychic energy before coming down to ground level and flying to the grove that had a multitude of berry trees ranging from status healing berries such as Cheri, Pecha, Rawst, Aspear, Chesto, and Lum berries to weakness suppressing berries like Yache, Wacan, and Passho, to healing berries like Sitrus, Oran, Leppa, Figy and many other kinds. Ash looked around for Sitrus and Leppa trees to help heal his friend.

A couple minutes of looking and he was now back at the bedding tree with Latios resting on the soft moss while Ash had taken his human form to make a salve to rub into the many shallow gashes made by multiple Dragon and Shadow Claws.

Latias was floating nearby watching as Ash, with the now prepared salve, started to spread small blobs over each gash. As he did so, each one started to slowly fade from view.

Once he was done, Latios slowly opened his eyes feeling unreasonably good for having just taken a beating. He looked back and saw that Ash was in his human form and slowly mixing something in a small bowl. He then then saw Latias floating around him. Occasionally he would see Ash nod so he assumed that the two were having a telepathic conversation.

Ash had turned back around and smiled, "Good to see you awake after that. I have a salve that I used for your wounds that I have watered down a bit so it can be drank."

"Thank you. What did you use in the salve, if I may ask?" Latios asked.

Sitrus, Oran and Leppa berries with a liquid base of moo-moo milk."

"Smart using health restoring in addition to energy restoration with a healthy liquid base. I feel almost back to full." Latios praised.

"Well you could still drink this. It might speed up the process. But you will still need some rest." Ash replied as he moved the bowl towards his fellow Eon.

Said Eon nodded and drank the mixture, relishing in the smooth sweet, yet spicy flavor. He had to admit that it was well balanced as he finished it quickly, sighing in satisfaction.

Latios was about to thank Ash once again but, he had shot straight up as small waves of light blue energy were sent out at regular intervals.

'Guys, there is a group of Eons being followed.' Ash said telepathically.

He then shot off to help and was soon followed by Latias as they soon came to aid the group of obviously tired eons that were firing low powered attacks but were not making any progress.

Ash then noticed the giant red R on the side of each of the helicopters.

He lost it and shot forward, a bright blue light coming off him in streams as he went head long at the middle aircraft, severing the top from the bottom as it exploded from a severed fuel line.

He then shot through the others, destroying all 30 aircraft in a matter of seconds.

They had all exploded as the blue energy faded from view revealing Ash to the weary group of Eons.

He turned around and said, "Follow me and my mate. You can rest safely at our home."

The group had all cheered at hearing that as Ash took off and a slow speed to allow the group to keep up.

Latias joined his side and the two had a short telepathic conversation about why Ash had lost control of his anger. He had explained what Team Rocket believed in and what they were willing to do to get what they want.

Latias now was slightly afraid of the criminal organization that had tracked her and her brother to the Soul Dew a few years ago.

As they were now at the garden, they flew down and went over to the grove so that the weary group could eat and regain their strength.

Now, the sky was tinted in vivid pinks, bright reds and pale oranges as the sun was setting.

Ash was currently eating with Latios and Latias when what was probably the leader of the small group had come up to Ash and bowed his head, "Thank you. You have saved us. If there is anything we can do to repay you, let us know."

Ash shook his head and said, "Nothing is needed in return except a full recovery of your group. My mate and I are always happy to help out."

"Are you sure you don't need anything?" the newcomer asked.

"Yes. But do you have a home to go to?"

The Latios looked down and said in a somber tone, "Our home was destroyed by our pursuers. We have no place to go."

"Well you can stay here." Ash said immediately.

"But won't the city's people see us?"

"This garden only allows those that are invited to enter. You have nothing to worry about."

"Thank you. But what are your names?"

"I am Ash. This is Latias and Latios."

"I know that but what are their names?"

"They were raised by humans from eggs so they never really got a name." Ash replied.

"I see. And I assume you were as well as Ash is not a name that is common amongst us Eons."

"Actually, I have a bit of a long story. And I don't feel like telling it. Would it be alright if I use sight-share to share it with you?"

"That would be fine with me."

"Okay then. Let us begin."

So for the next half hour, Ash had projected his relevant history, from birth up to the point they had met the weary group of Eons.

"So. You... were a human?" One of the Latias had asked.

"Yeah. But now I am a black Latios. I actually prefer being a Latios."

"Instead of your natural self?" A Latios asked.

"There are times I that being a Latios feels more natural than my human disguise." Ash answered truthfully.

"So what are your names?" Latias asked impatiently.

"I am Argo. A Current Chaser, and leader of this small group." Latios had spoken up as he then directed a claw towards a Latias that had a more muscular build, "And this is my mate, Cora, a feral."

"What is with the Current Chaser and Feral descriptions? I assume that they are a sub classification of Eons. Current Chasers being better swimmers and based on the muscular build, ferals are generally stronger fighters. Ash had asked.

"That is correct. And you would be a rare class. A Sky Dancer." Argo answered.

"Let me guess. Faster than most and longer wings. Able to fly for longer periods of time without tiring. And generally having more energy."

"Once again. You are correct. You seem to be quite knowledgeable for your age." Argo remarked.

"I am, but you wouldn't believe all the stupid shit that I've done." Ash said as he chuckled.

"Really? Like what?" Cora inquired.

"I jumped into the cross fire of 2 full power psychic energy blasts from Mew and Mewtwo. I technically died at from that but was somehow brought back when all of the Pokémon around us started cry, their tears reviving me." Ash said before pausing for a brief moment.

He then continued, "And I hadn't even begun my aura training at that point."

Cora blinked with a stupefied expression before bluntly stating, "That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard of."

Argo had regained his composure enough to ask, "Why the hell would you do something so completely and utterly stupid?"

Ash simply answered, "To stop the fighting between the Pokémon and Mewtwo's clones. It was in fact, the first of many times that I saved the world."

Latias turned to Ash and asked, "Those two fighting wouldn't endanger the world. They fight all the time and nothing has happened."

"Well, back then, Mewtwo had just escaped from Team Rocket's grasp. They believed that they could control him and use him as a tool to take over the world. As they were the only humans he had come in contact with, he believed that they were what all humans were like and decided to escape and end all humanity, along with all Pokémon who accompanied them. Mewtwo himself, was cloned from Mew's DNA and was supposed to be stronger. So when they fought, Mewtwo was trying to eliminate Mew to prove he was in fact stronger. His clones also had this mindset, so they two tried to prove dominance. If I hadn't done what I did, I think that the world would be quite different." Ash explained as the others now had a slight understanding of what could have happened.

There was a brief, momentary silence before one of the other Latias spoke up, asking a question that not many could give an answer to, only because that it was actually only possible for Ash to answer.

"How did it feel to be dead?" she asked with immense curiosity and absolutely no subtlety to be found in her voice.

Ash was slightly taken back by the bluntness of the question before he answered in uncertainty, "It was strange. It was like I was floating but yet touching the ground. Not really much more that I could tell you because I don't remember much more than that.

THAT WILL BE THE END OF THIS CHAPTER.

LIST OF NEWCOMERS

M-ARGO- CURRENT CHASER

F-CORA- FERAL-

F-FIONE- CHANGLING

M-KYL- FERAL

M-GORUN- CURRENT CHASER

M-DIONN- SHADE

F-JILIHO- SHADE- ELDER

M-BURO- CHANGLING- ELDER

F-MUNDY- CURRENT CHASER- ELDER

SEE YA NEXT TIME. AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND FOLLOW/FAVORITE

-AltoAbilityShipper37 out


End file.
